El cielo y el infierno bajo el mismo techo
by Aggata
Summary: Jace y Clary viven bajo el mismo techo desde que Jocelyn y Valentine deciden casarse pero los dos chicos se odian, así que Clary no les hará la vida fácil a los Morgenstern, hasta que de a poco la verdad vaya saliendo a la luz.
1. Caos

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, sin embargo la historia me pertenece. **

**.**

**Sumary:** _Jace y Clary viven bajo el mismo techo desde que Jocelyn y Valentine deciden casarse. ¿Cómo hará Clary para que el rubio y su padre se vayan? ¿Y de qué forma Jace le ensañará modales a esa niña caprichosa y rebelde que es Clarissa Fray?_

**.**

_**El cielo y el infierno bajo el mismo techo.**_

**.**

**Capítulo I – Caos. **

…**.**

El sol ya se filtraba por mis cortinas y me daba de lleno en los ojos, maldije el estúpido día en que dejé que mi madre remodelara mi habitación.

Me levanté a regañadientes y bajé al living porque se escuchaba mucho jaleo.

Desee no haberlo hecho. Desee que ese día no hubiera llegado. Desee por lo menos haber recordado que era ese día.

Había cajas de cartón por todas partes y algunos hombres trayendo más, en ese momento recordé que estaba pasando. Valentine se mudaba a mi casa. ¿Y quién narices era Valentine? Pues, el prometido de mamá. Estúpida Jocelyn Fray que se dejaba engañar por ese aprovechador de Valentine Morgenstern que sólo quería colgarse de la fama de ella, y por supuesto sólo era yo la que veía lo que él era realmente, todos los demás estaban cegados por su _'simpatía'_.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Lo odiaba, no, lo detestaba. Pero por lo menos ellos lo sabían y no debía fingir ser parte de una familia perfecta.

- ¡Clarissa, cariño! – Escuché que la voz del hombre que más detestaba en el mundo me llamaba desde la puerta. - ¿Qué te parece si te cambias y vienes a ayudar un poco?

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota?

- ¿Acabas de llamarme, _cariño_? – Escupí con asco, sólo mi padre podía llamarme así.

- Claro, después de todo seré tu padrastro en poco tiempo – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que provocaba que lo quisiera golpear.

- El día en que puedas llegarle a los talones a mi padre comienza a pensar en llamarme así. Sólo el me habla de esa forma.

Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y entonces mi madre apareció desde la cocina con una sonrisa gigante.

- Buenos días pequeña – Dijo aun sonriendo - ¿Va todo bien?

- Si – Respondió Valentine – Clary sólo me estaba diciendo lo contenta que estaba de tenerme en casa.

- Clary…- Dijo Jocelyn en tono de reproche.

- Sabes que yo no ataco si no me provocan – Me defendí pero no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí, ya estaba acostumbrada a que él me metiera en problemas. – En fin, me largo.

- Ve a cambiarte por qué Jonathan está por llegar. – Anunció mamá mirando fugazmente su reloj de pulsera.

- ¿Quién demonios es Jonathan? – Pregunté molesta.

- El hijo de Valentine – Explicó – Y cuida ese vocabulario señorita.

¿Y el demonio tenía un hijo? ¡Por Dios! Seguramente era un tipo egocéntrico y altanero. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Me fui furiosa a mi habitación ¿Por qué nadie me había informado que mi peor pesadilla tenía un hijo? Y más aún ¿Por qué mierda nadie se compadecía de mí? Realmente deseaba que mis padres volvieran a estar juntos…

- ¡Clary apresúrate! – Llamó mamá desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

Pasé a su lado sin mirarla y con mi peor cara, hice mucho ruido al bajar la escalera para que se hiciera notar mi mal humor que crecía aun más cuando veía el falso rostro de Valentine.

Un chico de cabellos rubios, músculos marcados y de altura promedio estaba de espaldas a mí. Mi ira ya estaba al límite.

- Otro invasor, genial – Dije irónica y haciendo una mueca de fastidio. - ¿Por casualidad no se les olvidó el perro y el gato?

Él se volteó y me miró como si yo estuviera loca, tenía los ojos de una especie de dorado y sus rasgos eran finos, casi perfectos, físicamente nadie hubiera sospechado que era un Morgenstern pero su mirada de superioridad lo decía todo, además que era de esos que al abrir la boca ya no querías volver a oírlo, exactamente lo que su padre provocaba en mí.

- No me contaste Jocelyn que tu hija tenía doce años – Dijo sonriendo divertido el rubio. Eso me molestó.

- Tengo dieciocho cabeza de músculo – Contesté controlándome. Como dije, igual al padre.

- Oh, mis disculpas, pero juzgué por tu reacción infantil – Dijo como si nada el muy maldito. – Soy Jonathan, pero puedes decirme Jace.

- Clary – Dije glacial – Y debes saber que soy muy poco paciente, más aun con gente como…_tu, _así que evita cruzarte en mi camino, meterte en mis asuntos y sobre todo dirigirme la palabra.

Mamá ya iba a regañarme pero tomé mis cosas y salí rápidamente dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Estúpido niño bonito no era nadie para venir a insultarme en mi propia casa.

Fui a la cochera por mi auto y habían dos más detrás, maldita sea no podría salir a menos de que se dignaran a correr sus malditos autos. Me giré y vi mi bate de beisbol en una esquina, lo tomé y lo hice girar en mis manos maquiavélicamente, acto seguido, le di con todas mis fuerzas a las luces delanteras y al parabrisas, la alarma no tardó en activarse y mientras huía escuché al tal Jace gritarme una serie de maldiciones a lo lejos. Reí a más no poder, el estúpido se lo merecía.

Mi casa quedaba bastante alejada del centro de la cuidad donde vivía mi padre así que tuve que caminar bastante, pero valía la pena después de haberme sentido tan bien luego de haber destrozado el auto del rubio. Mamá estaría furiosa, quizá me quitaría la mesada, el teléfono, las salidas, pero no me importaba, realmente había valido la pena. Si ellos vivirían en mi casa entonces no les haría la vida demasiado llevadera.

Estaba a punto de introducir la llave en la puerta del departamento de papá cuando éste abrió y me miró serio.

- Jocelyn me ha dicho lo que hiciste – dijo soltando un gran suspiro. – Y también han llamado del instituto.

- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados me siento invadida – Reclamé haciendo un puchero, sabía que fuera lo que fuera que yo hiciera mi padre no me odiaría.

- Dios – Me dejó entrar pasó un brazo por mis hombros - ¿Qué haré contigo?

Reímos juntos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, ya era hora de almuerzo y papá era un gran cocinero así que almorzamos y luego me dijo que era hora de que habláramos. No me gustaba que me reprendieran pero lamentablemente él era mi padre y lo quería y respetaba, se puede decir que mucho más que a Jocelyn.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y en frente mío, sabía por sus gestos que era algo serio.

- Se lo que me dirás – Comencé pero me calló.

- ¿Y si lo sabes porque me tomo la molestia de recordártelo? – Preguntó pasivo, el jamás perdía los estribos. – Tienes dieciocho años, Clary.

- Lo sé y a veces me gustaría que no pensaran en mí como una niña pequeña.

- Ese derecho hay que ganárselo hija, el día en que dejes de comportarte como tal entonces consideraremos tratarte como a una adulta.

- ¿Y quieres que acepte así como así a ese aprovechador en mi casa? – Dije molesta, todo lo referente a Valentine me molestaba. Papá negó con la cabeza.

- Debes aceptar que tu madre sea feliz, y si es con él pues debes dejarla. – Concluyó.

- Ese…_hombre_ lo que quiere es nuestro dinero – Enfaticé – No la ama, por lo menos no como tú la amaste.

- Eso no lo puedes saber – Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

No me gustaba hablar de ese tema con papá, el divorcio entre ellos no había sido fácil para ninguno y yo sabía que en el fondo él aun la amaba, pero yo no era nadie para recriminarles que habían sido unos estúpidos.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, quedé con Simon – Dije tratando de zafarme del tema que vendría luego.

- Clary…- Al parecer se dio cuenta así que volví a sentarme frente a él. – Te dije que me llamaron del instituto.

- Si.

- Deberías agradecer que pedí que me comunicaran a mí antes de a Jocelyn – Explicó suspirando y caminando hacia la ventana por donde se veía casi todo Nueva York. – Vas a suspender el curso si en dos semanas no te pones al día con los deberes atrasados de casi todo el año y si no das los exámenes atrasados.

- ¿Qué? - ¿Qué iba a suspender? Dios no…debía graduarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Clary? ¿Qué hicimos mal contigo? – Me miró angustiado, sólo algunas veces lo había visto así y me rompió el corazón.

- Papá lo siento, te prometo que me pondré al día, que daré los exámenes y que me verás graduarme pero no se lo digas a mamá.

- No lo haré si tu cumples – Me miró insistentemente.

- Lo prometo.

Luego de hablar con papá salí del edificio como quien huye del diablo, ¡mierda! Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

Papá era muy comprensivo y todo lo que yo quisiera pero sabía que no me ayudaría a hacer todos y cada uno de los deberes que debía, tendría que esforzarme si no quería ser la vergüenza de la familia, así que me dispuse a pedir la ayuda de mi mejor amigo, Simon.

Saqué mi móvil y estaba vibrando. Bravo, la mamá del año llamando.

- Quedó hermoso el auto ¿A que sí? – Dije al contestar. Nótese el sarcasmo.

- ¡Clarissa! Quiero que vuelvas a casa en este mismo instante – Gritó furiosa. Solté una carcajada y al parecer eso aumentó su ira - ¡Niña estúpida! ¡No te librarás fácilmente de esta! Personalmente me encargaré de que…

Y simplemente corté la llamada.

Bien, tendría problemas al volver, pero cualquier castigo valía la pena después de haberle destrozado el vehículo a ese bonito hijo de puta de Morgenstern. Mil veces idiota, habíamos cruzado cuantas ¿cuatro palabras? Y ya lo odiaba, bueno, cualquier cosa proveniente de Valentine la odiaba.

Decidí entonces llamar a Simon, el debía ayudarme a pasar el curso como cerebrito que era, y como era mi mejor amigo pues no se podría negar. Marqué infinitas veces su número y el muy idiota no contestaba ¿qué podría estar haciendo más importante? Bien eso fue egoísta pero lo necesitaba. Quizá estaba con su banda en casa de Erick…

Me dirigí a la casa del amigo de Simon pero no se escuchaba que estuvieran practicando o algo así que como siempre sólo abrí la puerta de la cochera y ahí estaba. Muy ocupado al parecer con una morena casi espectacular, haciendo algo que es _obvio_.

- Deberían ir a un motel Simon, te lo he dicho – Dije divertida viendo como los dos se quedaban estáticos en su lugar.

La chica me fulminó con la mirada y Simon se sonrojó a más no poder, quería reírme con ganas pero la mirada de la morena intimidaba a cualquiera.

- Clary no es lo que crees – Dijo atropelladamente mi amigo cuando le salió por fin la voz.

- No me debes explicaciones Simon – Era verdad, pero a otra persona si se las debía.

- Soy Isabelle – Se presentó la chica al ver que nadie se percataba de ella – Mucho gusto, soy la novia de Simon, y tu eres…

Creo que me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escuchar la palabra _novia_. Simon me miró como disculpándose y los dos se vistieron apresuradamente.

- Me vas a dejar con la mano estirada o qué – Escuché decir a la tal Isabelle.

La quedé viendo con una ceja alzada, típico en mí, pero no me agradaban las zorras como ella, Simon tenía novia y NO era precisamente esa barbie. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer de enojo y me reí en su cara para luego irme.

- Apresúrate cerdo – Gruñí y me senté en la acera a esperarlo.

La muy zorra salió enfadada moviendo el trasero por mi lado pero ni le presté atención.

- Clary por favor no…- Comenzó a decir pero lo corté.

- Eres un bastardo Simon – Dije tratando de calmarme – Tienes una novia genial que te ama y tu revolcándote con esa grandísima zorra, eres un cerdo ¿sabías?

El me miró como si yo estuviera loca.

- No me vengas con esas Clary – Rió sin ánimos – Tu te la pasas con un montón de tipos diferentes cada semana.

- ¿Me has conocido algún novio? – Pregunté ya al límite. Sólo recibí silencio a cambio – No me vengas a tratar de puta. Yo no soy la que tiene un novio hace más de un año y le pone los cuernos con unas zorras, es la tercera vez Simon. Eres mi mejor amigo pero Maia también es mi amiga.

- ¿Has venido sólo a eso? – Preguntó como si no me hubiera escuchado, realmente no había caso con ese cabrón.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- Bien – Dijo sonriendo – Tú dirás.

- Voy a suspender el curso. – Expliqué y me miró con una sonrisa apenada.

- Ya lo sabía – Prácticamente lo fulminé con la mirada, idiota ¿por qué él lo sabía y yo no? – El profesor Martell me pidió que te ayudara, pero me negué.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Le chillé sorprendida. ¡Qué gran amigo tenía!

- Verás Clary, no es que no quisiera ayudarte, pero creo que te tomas todo tan superficial que no te haría mal un poco de esfuerzo ¿No crees? – Me entraron ganas de estrangularlo.

- Eres un estúpido pendejo de mierda Simon, necesitaba tu maldita ayuda – Gruñí antes de irme sin siquiera mirarlo.

¡Dios! ¿Ese de verdad era mi mejor amigo? ¡Pues que se coma su mierda!

Bien, ya estaba oscureciendo y en algún momento debía volver a casa aunque al ir avanzando me iba acojonando más, no sé qué tramaría esta vez Jocelyn como castigo pero no creo que se le hubiera hecho mucho problema ya que tenía al dúo Morgenstern para que le ayudaran a pensar en algo.

Cuando estuve afuera de casa vi que no estaba el auto del tal Jace y tampoco el mío, me entró la duda más con el segundo ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Bien, eso debía ser parte del castigo que me esperaba. Acerqué el oído a la puerta y como ya era tarde no se escuchaba ningún ruido así que lentamente introduje la llave en el picaporte y entré. Nada. Todo estaba en orden y como si ningún maldito sádico hubiera llegado a vivir a mi casa. Subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no emitir ruido y me dirigí a mi habitación, el silencio aun reinaba en la casa.

Me vi salvada y aliviada de no encontrarme con mi castigo hasta que abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. El musculitos rubio estaba sobre MI cama, con sus ropas en MI closet y muchas otras cosas pegadas en MIS paredes. ¿Qué mierda…?

- ¿Qué mierda haces instalado en mí habitación _Morgenstern? _– Grité furiosa prácticamente escupiendo su apellido.

- Hermanita – Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que con gusto desfiguraría. - ¿No te parece que el cuarto esta mejor así?

- ¡Sal ahora de aquí! – Entrando y tirando todo a mi paso.

- ¡Hey! – El muy idiota me tomó por la cintura y yo seguía pataleando y gritando en el aire cuando se asomó a la puerta Jocelyn.

- Veo que te has enterado Clarissa. – Dijo con un cierto deje de ironía, la asesiné con la mirada. – Esta ya no es tu habitación, te quedarás con la del final del pasillo. Corté la línea de teléfono a tu cuarto. Cancelé tus tarjetas de crédito y también los minutos de llamadas de tu móvil. Y como casi destruyes el auto de Jace, él usará el tuyo, así que ahora deberás levantarte más temprano para alcanzar el autobús querida.

- ¡Esto es una mierda! – Seguí gritando furiosa – ¡Cómo es que ante pones a dos extraños a tu propia hija Jocelyn Fray!

- Esto ya lo hemos hablado Clarissa – Dijo impaciente.

- ¡Esta es mi maldita casa y no te permito decidir por mí!

Salí de la habitación en dirección al cuarto al final del pasillo, odiaba ese cuarto y ella lo sabía, era un cuchitril, literalmente. Abrí la puerta y casi se me cae la mandíbula, todas mis cosas estaban amontonadas por todas partes y todo estaba lleno de polvo. Quise ponerme a chillar como una desquiciada. Quería matar a Jocelyn. Y odié más a él cabronazo de Jonathan.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de desquitarme. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pensar eso por lo menos hacía que me sintiera un poco mejor, así que ordené mi nueva habitación lo más que pude intentando hacer caer toda mi ropa en el diminuto armario. Finalmente me metí a la cama a dormir, era tarde pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, necesitaba pensar en algo para no dejarlos vivir en paz.

**Jace POV**

Esa chiquilla caprichosa me ponía los pelos de punta y no le creí completamente a mi padre cuando me lo advirtió. Maldito el día en que acepté venir a vivir a Nueva York y yo que creía que viviría sólo con Valentine y resultó que debería compartir techo con dos desconocidas.

Bueno, Jocelyn era agradable y me gustaba como la futura esposa de papá, eso no era problema. El verdadero problema tenía nombre y apellido, Clarissa Fray. Niña estúpida ¿quién se creía para venir a tratarme así? Me daban ganas de sacarle los ojos, y más ganas me dieron de asesinarla cuando destruyó el parabrisas y las luces de mi nuevo y carísimo Ford Mustang. ¡Dios, estaba recién conociéndola!

Pero increíblemente las cosas se dieron muy bien para mí. Jocelyn quiso dale una lección a su hija y me cedió la que era su habitación y sus cosas las trasladó hasta otro cuarto diminuto. No conocía como era Clarissa en realidad pero por lo que había visto hasta el momento, tendríamos problemas de caracteres, a mi no me gusta que me traten como una basura y ella aprendería.

Le daría una lección al estilo Morgenstern que no olvidaría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, este es mi primer Fanfic de Cazadores de Sombras, <em>**

**_espero de corazón que les guste por que me esforzaré para que sea genial :) _**

**_Espero sus Reviews por que así me dicen si debo seguir o no jeje _**

**_bueno, y también por que son un insentivo para continuar!_**

**_Un beso._ **


	2. Cambio de planes

****Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Cassandra Clare, sin embargo la historia me pertenece. ****

**.**

_**El cielo y el infierno bajo el mismo techo.**_

**.**

**Capítulo II – Cambio de planes. **

**Jace POV**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Y cuando digo: 'Estaba' es porque digamos que fue el peor despertar de toda mi vida. Esa maldita niña de papá me mataría de los nervios. En serio.

Miré la hora, ocho de la mañana. Día domingo, genial, y ella escuchando metal en la habitación contigua a todo volumen y más aún cantando por el pasillo mientras limpiaba con la aspiradora, frente a mi puerta. ¿Qué mierda pretendía?

- ¡Clary! – Se escuchó un grito de Jocelyn muy débil sobre el ruido y entonces de pronto la música ya no sonaba - ¿Qué mierda es lo que pretendes? Es día domingo ¡Dios!

- Estoy limpiando – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo en otro momento? Necesito dormir – Continuó enfadada su madre, creo que ya estaba harta de ella.

- ¿Estuvieron tirando toda la noche acaso? Agh que asqueroso. Las noches son para dormir Jocelyn.

Me paré y pegué mi oreja a la puerta haber si lograba escuchar mejor, ¿enserio ella le estaba hablando así a su propia madre?

Pero lo único que logré escuchar de parte de Jocelyn fue la sonora bofetada que dio a Clary, creo que me dolió hasta a mí.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Golpéame! – Chilló, asumí que Jocelyn ya no estaba ahí - ¡Siempre resuelves todo a golpes como la buena madre que eres Jocelyn Fray! ¡Eres una…!

Decidí abrir la puerta e intentar calmar un poco las cosas.

- No digas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte, Clary – Dije interrumpiendo su monólogo.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Siguió chillando mientras se acercaba más a mí - ¡Mira lo que me hizo! ¡Me golpeó!

Apuntó su mejilla izquierda y yo reí bajito, no lo pude evitar, se veía mona así de furiosa.

- Te lo has buscado – Me encogí de hombros y ella casi me golpea – Eres sólo un poco insoportable, y eso que yo sólo llevo un día aquí.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí cabrón! – Gritó antes de perderse detrás de su puerta.

Lo único que hice fue reírme con ganas, quizá, sólo quizá estar en esa casa no sería tan malo después de todo.

Bien era domingo, día aburrido sin nada que hacer. Aunque tal vez podría entretenerme mosqueándola un poco.

Acabé de ordenar mis cosas en mi nueva habitación y algo llamó mi atención, estaba pegada en una de las paredes y al parecer no la quité cuando ayudé a Jocelyn a sacar todo, una fotografía de Clary disfrazada de conejita playboy. Vale, la chica estaba para darle hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo no lo había advertido? Oh, sí por qué estaba preocupado de saber hasta qué punto podría llegar su inmadurez. Bueno, eso me daba otro tipo de ideas de cómo vengar a mi precioso automóvil, después de todo ninguna chica se resistía a mis encantos.

Decidí dejar la fotografía en su lugar para recordarme que no estaba tratando realmente con una niña, sino con una mujer ¡y qué mujer!

**Clary POV**

Bien, esto era irremediablemente una mierda. Ese tipo me sacaba de mis casillas, quería lanzarme encima de él y golpearlo hasta el cansancio y me hubiera atrevido sólo si hubiese estado segura que luego Jocelyn no me enviaría a un manicomio. Y hablando de la mejor madre del año ¡se había atrevido a golpearme! Y más aún, el musculitos ese lo vio. Agh.

Terminé de acomodar mi nueva habitación, – como si se le pudiera llamar así – aunque me costó más de lo esperado hacer que toda mi ropa pudiera entrar en el diminuto closet. Luego en una esquina divisé un ejemplar de Shakespeare que no tuve la oportunidad de acabar así que me dirigí a la terraza, mi lugar favorito para leer. Necesitaba relajarme un poco.

La casa estaba tranquila, pero aun así mi humor no cambió, estaría mejor sin esos invasores, eso es seguro.

Me senté en uno de los sofás que allí había y me perdí en _Noche de reyes_. Dios, amaba a Shakespeare ¿Es que acaso alguien podría ser más romántico que aquel hombre? No. Realmente ahora los hombres tenían la cabeza hueca, sólo cabello en ella.

Iba casi en más de la mitad y estaba sumida en mis pensamientos acerca de los hombres cuando no pude evitar soltar un grito de protesta cuando el libro me fue arrebatado.

- ¡Hey que te crees! – Dije pensando en mil insultos más para el rubio que ahora me miraba con cara divertida.

- Construiría ante ti una cabaña de sauce y reclamaría mi alma en tu morada, escribiría sinceros versos de desdeñado amor y los cantaría alto en el silencio de la noche, gritaría tu nombre al eco de las colinas para que incluso el silencio repitiera por el espacio el nombre de...

Vale, ya ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras? ¿Esto era enserio? ¿Estaba realmente citando Noche de reyes? No, eso era sólo una broma.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué acabas de citar? – Me miró como si fuera algo obvio, y lo era pero esperaba que no lo supiera.

- Noche de reyes, primer acto, escena cinco – Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. – Creí que ponías atención a la lectura.

- Así que… ¿No hay cámaras, ni micrófonos, ni un audífono por donde te soplen lo que debes decir?

- Me ofendes Clarissa – Hizo un gesto de drama – Tengo cerebro, sabes.

- Oh, claro – Reí irónica – Y supongo que lo llevas en los músculos.

Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a mi altura y se acercó más a mí, yo retrocedí automáticamente hasta que mi espalda chocó en el respaldo del sofá y él puso sus manos a mis costados impidiéndome salir.

- En ese caso ¿Quieres probarlos? – Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Me imaginé que un bicho había dicho aquello, mi pulso se aceleró, pero no lo dejaría enterarse que me había puesto nerviosa con su cercanía. Bien era guapo ¿Y qué? Eso realmente no compensaba su idiotez. Lo fulminé con la mirada y hablé sólo hasta que pude controlar mi respiración.

- ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? – Dije en tono despectivo como si me diera asco.

- Puede ser – Enserio, estaba peligrosamente cerca.

Entonces le di una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y levanté mi pierna con fuerza hasta golpearle la entrepierna. Cayó de inmediato a un lado del sofá con las mano cubriendo su masculinidad y su rostro de desfiguró en una clara mueca de dolor. Sonreí triunfante.

- Pues lo haces terrible – Dije acercándome a su oído – Quizá tengas el cerebro ahí abajo y ¡Oh cuanto lo siento, acabo de masacrarlo!

No pude evitar carcajearme, eso le enseñaría a no meterse conmigo.

- Eres una…- Comenzó a decir entre jadeos pero lo corté al instante.

- Oh Jonathan – Dije recordando lo que me dijo en la mañana – No digas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte, Jace.

Lo dejé allí y me fui riendo. Bien, si el tipo no hubiese sido el bastardo de Valentine me lo hubiera tirado ahí mismo, debo reconocer que estaba buenísimo, el muy hijo de puta tenía todo muy bien puesto y él claramente lo sabía, de eso no hay duda.

Fui en busca de mi bolso para visitar a papá cuando se me ocurrió algo. Si él estaba tan seguro de su "encanto" y atributos pues tendría que dejarle claro que yo también podía ser _encantadora_.

Haría un cambio radical de planes, quizá antes de sacarlos de mi casa debería darle una lección a ese atrevido.

Me miré al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi cuarto y me gustó lo que vi. Mi cabello estaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura y me encantaba mi color entre rojo y anaranjado, lo mejor es que era natural no como las demás chicas de mi edad que se teñían de todos colores. Yo también tenía mis atributos y muy bien puestos, no era una niña como ese cabrón pensaba y se lo dejaría claro. No era muy alta pero tenía un buen cuerpo.

* * *

><p>¡Hey lectoras! ¿Cómo les va?<p>

**bueno quiero agradecerles por leer, pocos comentario pero muchos PM & favoritos! **

**ah, alguien me preguntó en un review si sería como esas chicas que escriben de Mortal Instrumets y actualizan cada dos meses...**

**pues en realidad no soy así, pero actualizo realmente cuando se me da el tiempo y las ideas **

**además este no será un fic muy largo, pero prometo no hacerlas esperar demasiado, quizá suba uno por semana o algo así :)**

**Pero el tercer capítulo lo subiré cuando tenga más reviews xD lo siento pero me siento desvalorada jajaja**

_**¡DENME ÁNIMOS PARA SEGUIR! :D** _


End file.
